Lorne et le Docteur
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Lorne se remémore une rencontre marquante avec un démon aux deux coeurs. Tout à fait serviable, ce dernier n'avait rien exigé contre la réparation de son karaoké en panne, que le silence pour ce qu'il aurait pu lire dans l'aura de la jeune femme blonde qui l'accompagnait. (Gift!Fic).


**_Cette histoire contient un léger spoiler sur la vie de Lorne relatée post saison 5, dans les comics._**

 _ _Composée dans le cadre d'un Défi d'écriture. Imposés : texte cadeau de Noël pour un ami, pas de dialogue et crossover (ici avec Doctor Who)._  
_

 _.  
_

* * *

 **L'HÔTE ET LE DOCTEUR  
**

 **.**

"Je me souviens que ça devait être à l'époque où je possédais encore le _Caritas_. C'était avant ma si brève carrière à Las Vegas. Que le nom de l'établissement ne nous abuse pas, mes chéris. Mon bar à démons slash karaoké n'était en rien une entreprise caritative… Houlà non ! C'était même une opération plutôt rentable, si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais passons... Ce n'est pas exactement le sujet, j'imagine...

Si ? D'accord mes loulous, d'accord. Et puis tout ça c'était dans une autre vie. Bien avant que je ne devienne le lord-protecteur de Los Angeles-in-Hell. Il y a prescription, pas vrai ?

La ruse, c'était que j'avais passé une sorte d'accord avec des Furies pour que le lieu soit protégé à la manière d'un sanctuaire. Pas en respectant la bonne volonté et l'esprit de discipline de chacun, non, fallait pas trop rêver. Un sort avait été jeté pour qu'aucune violence n'y soit rendue possible. C'était tout et c'était efficace.

Ma petite entreprise n'était pas plus stupide qu'une autre, vous savez. C'était juste un lieu civilisé où les démons qui avaient envie de prendre un verre et de se détendre en poussant la chansonnette pouvaient le faire, tranquillement, sans emmerder personne… et vice-versa. Une petite scène, un joli rideau bleu marine, un bar, quelques tables… rien de prétentieux. Bien avant que L.A. n'atterrisse dans cette dimension, il y avait déjà un nombre considérable de démons qui y vivaient plus ou moins underground, un peu comme dans toutes les grandes villes, notez bien. Ce n'était pas spécialement banal, mais le cosmopolitisme faisait partie des meubles. On avait l'habitude d'y voir des olibrius de tous poils, et entre l'indifférence et la courtoisie, disons que passée une certaine heure de la nuit, la couleur de votre peau ou quelques appendices surnuméraires ne suscitaient plus autant d'attention malvenue et mal polie.

.

Le soir où ils étaient venus était franchement tranquille et pour tout dire, mortel. C'était surtout moi qui chantais et les clients étaient plutôt timides pour ce qui était de solliciter mes autres talents particuliers très spéciaux… Ah, ah, ah… A quoi pensiez-vous, petits coquins ? Mon assistante, l'inénarrable miss Harmony Kendall, me présente à chaque fois comme un « démon démagogique » – je suppose qu'il y a du vrai, dans la mesure où je procure volontairement, outrageusement et avec le plus grand plaisir non dissimulé, ce que la population locale désire par-dessus tout aujourd'hui : un havre de paix de quelques kilomètres carrés en pleine dimension infernale…

Mais à l'époque, j'étais plutôt connu comme démon _anagogique_. C'est Wesley qui avait trouvé le nom. Ça sonnait pas mal, si on ne comptait pas le fait que quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des gens ne comprenaient pas ce que ça voulait dire... Mon peuple d'origine, les poêles chinoises de la mort (je plaisante, Google Translate n'est pas mon ami) possède une aptitude remarquable dont il use pour chasser ses proies bovines : la capacité de lire les émotions et de prévoir les déplacements et futurs mouvements de ce qu'il traque. Bref, nous lisons les auras et sommes capables d'y voir fugitivement l'avenir probable qui y est inscrit à ce moment. Mais pour que j'y arrive, il faut que les gens chantent. D'où le karaoké. Ça y est, vous raboutez le truc ?

Lorsqu'ils chantent, tous lèvent une partie de leurs protections mentales et mettent leur âme à nu. Ne rougissez pas, j'ai juste dit _leur âme_ … Je sais bien que ma trombine ne plaide pas pour inspirer confiance en raison d'une iconographie locale malencontreuse – les cornes, le nez crochu, les yeux rouges et le menton... mon Dieu ! J'ai toujours dit que ça me faisait une assez mauvaise publicité, mais comprenez que c'est un facteur génétique héréditaire. Je n'y peux rien.

Pourtant, je suis parfaitement inoffensif comme gars, comme vous devez bien vous en douter en considérant mon amour du chant et de la musique adoucissant les mœurs, mes manières précieuses, mes flatteries sucrées, mes costumes à paillettes aux couleurs improbables. Ouais ! Depuis que je suis arrivé ici au milieu des années 90, j'ai compris qu'excepté quelques geeks passionnés par Hulk et Yoda, les gens du cru pouvaient se trouver un peu rebutés par mon joli teint épinard écailleux par endroits, en plus du reste... Le coup des costumes, c'est surtout que pendant qu'on parle de ma chemise orange portée sous un complet rouge, personne ne me fait de remarque sur la couleur de ma peau...

.

Du coup, je ne sais plus où j'en étais, je digresse, je digresse furieusement et vous me laissez parler, garnements ! L'histoire de la plus bizarre lecture d'aura de toute ma vie. L'anecdote parfaite pour mes mémoires quand je penserai à les rédiger.

C'était donc un soir tranquille, où au beau milieu de ma reprise de Gloria Gaynor _(And so you're back / From outer space / I just walk in to find you here with that sad look upon your face)_ , et le karaoké crétois avait crissé et crépité avant de finir en carafe avec un panache blanc… J'ai eu beau triturer les boutons et lui filer quelques coups de savate, il est resté là à fumer tout inutilement, le pauvre. J'étais bon pour me faire livrer son petit frère au plus vite… L'envie dévorante des airelles d'un Seebreeze apaisant avait monté furieusement en moi. C'est bon les airelles, c'est antioxydant. C'est toujours ça de pris, car vous devez savoir que l'alcool ne m'enivre pas.

Et pendant que je contemplais mon matériel d'un air las, un client s'était approché.

Je dois vous dire que de l'extérieur, on aurait vraiment pu le prendre pour un humain. La délicieuse petiote qui était avec lui, attablée un peu plus loin en était une, en tous cas. Fausse blonde. Mais lui, je ne savais pas quel genre de démon c'était. Polymorphe, sans doute puisque son imitation était quasi-parfaite, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de tromper mon oreille surentraînée... Les deux battements qui tambourinaient en canon dans sa cage thoracique, annonçaient clairement la couleur. Ça expliquait sans doute ce qu'il faisait là.

Il faut vous imaginer un type pas très grand, tout en noir, avec une veste en cuir comme mon vampire préféré – attendez non, Spike aussi a un manteau en cuir, je n'y pensais plus, bon laissez tomber – une veste en cuir donc mais plus courte. _Nooon_ , je ne fais pas une fixation sur le cuir ! J'ai assez prouvé que c'était plutôt pour le tergal... Bref. Contrairement à moi, celui-ci avait l'air de se contrebalancer totalement de son apparence. Et à voir la mignonne qu'il trimballait, je commençais à me dire que j'aurais bien pu laisser tout le gel à Angel si c'était là le résultat de son incurie capillaire. Plus court et il virait skinhead, le pauvre chéri. Avec des oreilles pareilles, n'importe qui se serait dit qu'il fallait des cheveux par-dessus… Bah non ! De toute évidence, ce n'était pas n'importe qui !...

Ses grands yeux francs et bleus m'avaient fait une drôle d'impression quand j'étais tombé dedans d'un coup. Celle d'un vertige, pas tout à fait normal. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas chanté, j'avais réalisé que le battement de ses cœurs à la rythmique si particulière réussissait tromper mes sens anagogiques, au point que je commençais à voir tout autour de lui des rougeoiements et des feux d'artifices de sinistre augure.

Un champ de bataille. La mort. Des cris métalliques discordants qui heurtaient violemment mon sens de l'harmonie et de la paix, délivrant à chaque étage leur message de mort et de destruction : _exterminez !_ Doux Jésus ! Et bien ça promettait… J'ai été élevé dans un monde de brutes épaisses, hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le chantre du peace and love que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que la cruauté et la guerre. Chez moi, on appelait ça "des rapports familiaux"…

Comme je restais là sans bouger ni ciller, il m'avait demandé si j'allais bien et j'avais fait un gros effort pour prendre sur moi, en m'ébrouant plusieurs fois pour revenir à moi, sans accepter de me laisser prendre par la transe médiumnique.

Il avait sorti de sa poche un petit truc tubulaire avec une loupiote bleue au bout et m'avait demandé si je voulais qu'il jette un œil pour le réparer. Pourquoi j'aurais dit non ? Si le karaoké était fichu, ça ne me coûtait rien, s'il était réparable, ça pouvait peut-être me sauver la recette de la soirée… Au pire, je pouvais toujours lancer une session a capella, mais ça intimide plus le chaland… La sono masque toujours bien que la nature ne gâte pas équitablement tout le monde d'un très bel organe…

Et bien, vous savez quoi ? Il a retiré le capot comme si c'était lui le réparateur agréé de mon Knossos 3000, et a commencé à bricoler dedans sous mes yeux ébahis, en dévissant des machins, et en soufflant sur d'autres... Il sortait un tas de bidules de ses poches, oui pardon le bricolage et moi, c'est peine perdue... Par contre, son petit appareil compact émettait des sons bizarres et je dois admettre que l'un des réglages avait une fâcheuse tendance à... euh... m'emballer le palpitant… ce qui compte tenu de ma propre physiologie aurait pu être mal interprété !

Par politesse, j'avais reculé de quelques pas en disant que je revenais, et je suis plutôt allé trouver la jeune fille pour lui demander si je pouvais lui offrir quelque chose à boire. Puisque son ami réparait mon matériel, c'était la moindre des choses.

Elle avait souri et pendant une minute, je m'étais demandé si ce sourire surdimensionné était bien réel, et à quelle espèce il appartenait. Puis, elle avait brisé le charme en répondant avec un accent anglais bizarre qu'il aimait bien réparer des trucs tout le temps et que c'était son passe-temps favori. Quand elle avait dit "pas d'alcool", avec un peu de timidité, j'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas bien vieille... et je lui avais ramené un cocktail avec juste un demi-trait de rhum pas trop fort. Elle l'avait accepté en prenant juste une petite lampée, les paupières plissées sous la brûlure.

Probablement en raison de mon air naturellement subjugué par les jolies personnes, son ami avait rappliqué aussitôt en me considérant d'un air de léger reproche, avait sifflé d'autorité tout le verre de sa petite blonde pulpeuse, et annoncé que c'était réparé. L'incrédulité avait dû se peindre sur mes traits mais je m'étais rattrapé à temps en leur proposant de chanter un duo. Le démon de race inconnue avait aussitôt baissé les yeux, pendant que la petite chérie se tournait vers lui, pleine d'espoir.

A cet instant, elle était presque aussi mignonne, timide et hésitante que mon fragile oisillon, ma Fred, ma petite soeur selon mon âme et qui m'avait été si brutalement arrachée à jamais… J'avais senti des larmes monter inexplicablement et compris heureusement vite que j'étais encore en train de me laisser happer par le tour de magie rythmique de son compagnon. Etait-ce ce que _je_ ressentais, ou bien ce que _lui_ ressentait ?

Bénissant pour une fois mes iris déjà définitivement rouges, je l'avais encouragée à tester la réparation en lui tendant un micro. Ses yeux avaient semblé quêter l'autorisation auprès de son ami qui avait souri largement en hochant la tête. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle voulait interpréter et tout en le regardant par en-dessous, la minotte avait annoncé _"Toxic-de-Britney-Spears"_. Comme s'il y avait _une chance_ au monde que je puisse ignorer qui était Britney !… Je suis vert, mais pas inculte !

Toute à son bonheur et les joues colorées comme des pommes d'amour, elle avait chanté avec conviction pour lui seul, bien entendu oublieuse de nous autres tout autour. Dès les premières mesures pourtant, j'avais vu autour d'eux une très grande ombre se répandre, un vent violent, et des machines, toujours plus de machines cruelles. Des tubes, des fils, beaucoup d'éclairs, la violence d'un déchirement, d'un arrachement…

Inconsciente, elle lui roucoulait qu'il était son poison et qu'elle était accro mais les paroles résonnaient étrangement avec les images qui me venaient. Tassé sur ma chaise et alors que je virais légèrement au gris, j'étais pris à la gorge par les visions qui m'assaillaient. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer quand j'avais vu autour d'elle des lueurs dorées flamboyantes, pendant qu'elle se mettait à briller comme une étoile polaire en haut d'un sapin de Noël.

L'étrange démon à côté de moi avait posé une main ferme sur mon avant-bras qu'il avait brièvement serré. Ses yeux d'orage étaient pourtant empreints d'une profonde compassion et d'une supplique qu'il murmura presque timidement dans un souffle à peine audible : "ne lui dites rien". J'avais sursauté et tourné la tête légèrement de côté, suspicieux et ayant peur de comprendre. Pour la blague, je lui avais demandé avec un petit rire s'il était anagogique lui aussi. Il avait dodeliné du chef pour répondre que c'était un truc comme ça.

Nous avons spontanément arrêté quand la petite avait volé, tout sourire, jusqu'à nous en me demandant mon nom. Je m'étais incliné, la main sur la poitrine en disant que je m'appelais l'Hôte. La mignonne avait juste dit "Rose" et éclaté de rire quand son compagnon s'était présenté comme le Docteur. Tout haut, j'avais soupiré comiquement en expliquant que je me croyais follement original et d'un regard troublant qui m'avait balayé de haut en bas, elle avait confirmé avec un petit trait d'humour que je pouvais être totalement rassuré sur ce point… L'humour anglais me manque.

Oh petite Rose, je ne savais pas si je pouvais faire confiance à ton compagnon et ne rien te dire du destin terrible qui t'attendait ! Qui vous attendait tous les deux. Sans que j'aie vraiment le temps de me décider dans un sens ou dans un autre, l'homme aux yeux d'orage s'était excusé en annonçant leur départ imminent et il avait débouté mes requêtes pour le remercier. D'autres clients étaient entrés et eux étaient sortis en se fondant dans la nuit.

Je ne les ai jamais revus.

Et pour être très honnêtes avec vous, mes trésors, bien que j'aie toujours espéré avoir des réponses sur leur véritable nature et les choses effrayantes que j'avais entraperçues pour eux, une part de moi avait toujours douté qu'ils aient finalement jamais appartenu à ce monde".

.

 **FIN**

.

 _Merci de l'avoir lue !  
_


End file.
